Autumn Sanchez
Autumn Sanchez 'is a main character in Glee: A New Journey. She is a student at Anthony McKenzie High School, a member of the Raiderettes, and will become a member of the school's glee club, Double Take. Autumn is portrayed by ''Mean Girls ''and ''Les Miserables ''star Amanda Seyfried and was created by Glee wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. 'Personality Autumn isn't your average mean girl. Though she's a bitch to most people who cross her, she doesn't go out of her way to harass others, not really caring. She's more into making sure she's happy and doesn't tend to care much for other peoples opinions/feelings. She can brutally honest, even though she doesn't tend to notice this, just saying what's on her mind. On the inside she's very insecure about her feelings, and her sexuality. She uses her harsh exterior to keep people away from her so she can't get close with anyone and have them leave her. She has serious abandonment issues, which is why when someone's close with her, she's very clingy, not wanting to leave her. With those she's comfortable around, he's a very sarcastic and humoured person who loves to make people someone laugh. Another thing to note is that if anyone messes with her… their doomed. She knows how to exact revenge on those who cross her, and she's not light with it either. She very rarely does this dirty work by herself, usually using someone else to do everything for her. She's also not against violence, and will hit someone if they go too far. 'Biography' She was born to Lily Flynn and Matthew Dean, a young couple who'd only been dating for three months when they discovered Lily was pregnant. Matthew instantly bailed, packing up and leaving without any warning. When she was born, her mother struggled to get jobs, and it was only when Autumn was three that she met Horatio, a charming young law student. It was only after they married that he started to change. He'd hit both Lily and Autumn, and Lily being too afraid (though Autumn would say 'coward') to stand up to him, it didn't stop. He was also an avid drinker, which didn't make matters any better, which led to more and more beatings he'd give them, but mostly Autumn. When she was nine, Kendall was born, and she was determined to protect him from Horatio. It only got worse though, as nearly half a year later and Lily had left, packing up and leaving Kendall and Autumn with Horatio, whose rage had only gotten worse from this. She's learnt to protect her brother from him, and take the beatings herself. The departure of her mother and father led to her abandonment issues. Starting high school, she turned cold, feeling the only way to survive it and Horatio, she had to push everyone away and make them fear her, so she had some power, which she didn't have while at home. 'Series Overview' 'Season 1' Redemption Autumn will be one of the main focuses in the series' first episode. She will appear in 5 scenes, including the first slushying scene, and will audition for the glee club with Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye featuring Kimbra. 'Songs' 'Season 1' Solos Duets Solos In A Group Number Category:Main Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Glee Club Members Category:Anthony McKenzie High School Students